Fixing Foundations
by LeahAndre'x
Summary: Carla's hurting, but when a handsome stranger comes along, will he be enough to fix her broken foundations? Rubbish summary; hope you enjoy! Rated T for further adult themes..
1. Chapter 1

**Fixing Foundations**

**Tried to go for something a bit different.. enjoy! **

**a.n/ Carla and Peter **haven't** been having an affair, set after the trial.**

**Characters: Carla, Jack, Michelle, Frank, Peter and Leanne. Possibly some of the factory workers/clients if needs be.**

As soon as the door of the Rover opened, Carla felt that familiar feeling of apprehension sinking in once again. She was still getting used to the fact that it could be Frank, ready to taunt her, gloat with Sally that he was a free man, Not Guilty of rape. It still sickened Carla how smug he was, having something up on her, and all she could do was sit back and take it in. It wasn't as if she was completely alone with him in that office everyday, she had Michelle fighting her corner but it still wasn't enough to make her the old feisty Carla, on which she had tried to regain that feistiness, the confidence, but it was failing miserably. Carla felt an urge of relief as it wasn't Frank entering the Rovers, only a tall man, about 35, brandishing a celtic cross tattoo on his muscled arms, and a diagonal scar, about 4cm long on his forehead. He quickly made his way to this bar, ordering a pint. Carla noted how flawless his appearance was, even with his scar he looked incredibly handsome. She admired his celtic cross tattoo, as she loved tattoo's, which was proven when she fell for a certain leather-jacket wearing Bookie. Truth was, Carla couldn't keep waiting for Peter to decide that he wanted to be with Carla, as she knew her feelings were never going to be reciprocated, and that made Carla just want to move on, even with Frank in the picture.

Carla heard the man's harmless banter with Tina, giving her the odd wink or cheeky compliment, and Carla admired his humorous nature. Just as Carla took another glance at the stranger, he happened to turn around and catch her eye. He smiled, before taking his pint and sitting down in the seat opposite Carla.

"Mind if I join you?" The stranger asked, although already in the presence of the raven-haired beauty.

"Why not, eh? And you've already made yourself comfortable.." Carla replied, before he offered his hand to her.

"Jack.. Jack Barlow," He announced, and his hand was shook by a surprised Carla.

"You don't happen to be related to Peter?" she asked, curiously. He did seem to have quite a resemblance to Peter, the same chocolate coloured eyes, and same skin tone.

"Yeah, He's my cousin.. You know him?" Jack quizzed, eager to find out more about his cousin, which he hadn't seen in years.

"Oh me? Yeah, see him around alot. Married to my mate," Carla replied. She pretended not to know Peter that well, even though she knew him like the back of her hand. Way more than she was wiling to admit. After Frank, his presence in her life had disappeared, no longer a source of comfort in which Carla could seek.

"Married, then? To who?"

"Oh Leanne, ex prozzy, but she's OK now."

Carla quickly filled the man in about Peter and the rest of the Barlow clan. Jack seemed surprised to learn that Peter was a bigamist, had a son, and owned a Bookies. When they were kids, Peter hadn't amounted to much. He was just an average kid, with an absent father, and a dead mother. After a while of further conversation, Jack realised that he had taken an interest of Carla, not as friendship, but romance. Carla seemed to reciprocate his feelings, taking quite a shine to the man, relative of the bookie which she had fallen in love with all those months ago. Carla once again noticed the scar on Jack's forehead, which interested her, as to how he got it.

"Oh, was in the army. Not a good idea to be unarmed and approaching a man with a knife, is?" He added.

"You were in the army?" Carla grinned, her like for the former army member increasing, and more apparent to Jack.

"Yup. Three solid years, not including my training."

"Wow.. Would you ever go back?" She said, before taking another sip of her third glass of white wine, which he had insisted he buy her.

"No.. Army's not for me. I reckon I should be one of those entrepreneurs, like Peter," He grinned, knowing that his job options had limited to a shopkeeper, or sales assistant.

"You'd make a good one, an' all," Carla grinned, before hearing the door of the Rovers open once again. She no longer felt the apprehension she had that night, her company encouraging her to forget about the nightmare which she lived in, and to have some fun, to live in the moment. Carla didn't acknowledge the presence until she saw Jack leap up from where he was sitting, and giving whoever it was a hug. Carla turned, and saw Leanne and Peter behind her. "Alright mate?" Jack chirped, obviously happy to see his cousin.

"Jack.. How longs it been?" Peter laughed, knowing that he hadn't been in the presence of Jack since he was about sixteen.

"Twenty years? Long time now see, eh? And who's this lovely lady, may I ask?" Jack grinned, his charming nature apparent to Carla and those around him.

"It's Leanne.. I'm Peter's wife," she smiled, albeit a fake smile. She'd only invited Peter to the pub, in hope of a nice, quiet drink, but they were now stuck with the company of Peter's loud, flirty cousin.

"Nice to meet you," Jack smiled, before sitting down opposite Carla once more.

"You want to join us..? I mean I'm sure you know the gorgeous Carla 'ere, who has kindly accepted my offer of a drink."

"Jack I'm not sure.." Leanne said, trying to hide the fact that neither herself nor Carla would want to pretend to get on, both knowing the exact reason which pulled their friendship apart.

"Eh, come on! Join us for a drink, mate, we need to catch up!" Jack insisted, before giving Carla a small smile, encouraging her to make conversation.

"Alright, alright, you've twisted my arm," Peter laughed, before taking the only available seat which was next to Carla.

**First chapter.. Hope you enjoyed! I tried to make this fanfic a bit different, introducing a family member of Peter's as a possible love interest of Carla's.. reviews loved, would love to hear your feedback!**


	2. Chapter 2  Turning the Pages

**Thanks to all of you who read and reviewed, means a lot! This chapter is set the day after the previous chapter, though it mentions thoughts about the previous night - enjoy! This chapter is mostly dialogue, and I'm sorry that it's short, I just wanted to get this bit over with, and I'll post a longer chapter sometime today.**

**Chapter Two - Turning the Pages**

Carla jumped up from her seat, obviously startled after hearing the door of Underworld slam shut. It was late at night, and Carla had decided to make the most of Frank and Sally's absence, and had started to sort out some paperwork.

"Hello?" Carla called out softly, hoping to get a response.

"Carla.. you in here?" a familiar voice called out, before walking towards what he presumed was the office."

"Jack?" Carla asked, surprised at her acquaintances sudden appearance.

"Yeah it's me.. I brought these," Jack grinned, producing a bouquet of red and white roses.

"Jack.. they're beautiful.." Carla stuttered, unable to find words. She had no idea whatsoever why he had bought her roses, or why he was in her office.

"Just like you then, eh?"

Carla smiled sadly to herself, not being called beautiful in quite a while.

"What are you doing here..?" Carla quizzed, before gesturing towards Michelle's office chair, inviting him to sit down.

"I wanted to apologise.. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable.." Jack mumbled, remembering how he thought he had made Carla leave the Rovers, though that wasn't the reason at all.

"Jack, you didn't do anything!" Carla laughed, before continuing "I left because well, me and Leanne don't really get on..'

"Oh okay then," Jack began, before accepting Carla's invitation to sit down. "So why don't you get on then?"

"It's a long story."

"I've got time."

After telling Jack about her falling for Peter after he helped her with her alcohol problem, Carla felt Jack place his hand on Carla's wanting to comfort her. True, he was loud, he was flirty, but he did have a heart. He cared about Carla, even though they'd only known each other less than a day.

"After Peter forgave Leanne, I was just focusing on the factory, really. My assistant Maria, was going to meet my client, Frank. I told her to dress up, flirt a bit.." Carla shuddered, remembering what Maria had accused Frank of, and not believing her.

"So what happened then..?" Jack asked softly, not wanting to pressurize Carla into telling him.

"He tried to rape her.. She told me and I believed her at first, but then Frank.." Carla cried, hating how she was so easily fooled by Frank.

"To cut it short, Frank invested in this place, and we got together.. He proposed, I accepted, but I knew I shouldn't have. I didn't love him, I loved.."

"Peter," Jack stated, finishing her sentence.

"Yeah. Especially after we kissed in July.. I just couldn't marry Frank after that, stringing him along when I didn't love him, the wedding the day soon. A few hours after I told him it was off, I went back to my flat and.. he raped me."

"Oh Carla," Jack sighed, concern and sympathy filling his eyes. He gently stroked her hand, glad that she was able to tell him about what happened.

**Sorry once more, though I'll try to get another chapter up soon!**


	3. Chapter 3 Feels like I'm Falling in Love

Chapter 3 - Feels like I'm Falling in Love

This chapter is inspired by the song **Falling in Love **by **Jessica Lowndes ft. Ironic, **so I suggest listening to it during reading, (if you can!)

As promised, another chapter - Though it's a bit mushy, I admit :)

A few weeks later, Jack had surprised Carla by turning up to Underworld in the middle of the day. They were friends, and Carla trusted him completely. She looked forward to their regular drinks in the Rovers, though Carla had limited her alcohol intake to a glass of wine, or two.

"Hey Car," Jack said softly, avoiding Frank's frosty glare.

"Heya," Carla smiled, unable to hide her happiness of seeing him.

"Just want to know if you can finish up early? I want to take you out," Jack stated, shooting daggers at Frank. He knew what Frank had put Carla through, and he hated the thought of her being tormented every day by the man who raped her.

"I'm sure Michelle can hold the fort," Carla smiled.

"Have fun, kids!" Michelle laughed, before accepting Carla's kiss on her cheek. She loved the fact that Carla was trying to move on with her life, even with Frank in the picture. Day by day, Michelle was sure that a piece of the old Carla was returning, and Michelle wasn't surprised when Carla had confided in Michelle about Jack being able to bring the old Carla back. Michelle remembered Carla's previous description of Jack, being "Amazing" and a total "Angel." She wouldn't be surprised if Carla was falling for Jack, to be honest.

"So where you taking me then, stranger?" Carla joked, loving moments when Jack surprised her with spontaneous gestures, one of the best friends she ever had.

"Wherever you want, gorgeous," Jack winked, before taking Carla's hand and kissing it. She laughed at how he was being such a gentleman, before sensing that someone was staring at her. As she looked up, she saw none other than Peter staring across the road, obviously shocked at how close Carla and Jack seemed. Jack had assured his cousin that they were only friends, but Peter couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy either way. It shocked him at how close himself and Carla used to be, now they were drifting apart, not even as much as a simple greeting if they bumped into one another in the Street.

After ignoring Peter's stares, Carla had linked arms with Jack and walked with him over to her car. When they both were sat in the car, Carla leaned over and gave Jack's cheek a quick kiss.

"What was that for..?" Jack quizzed, not expecting a kiss from Carla.

"Just thank you."

"For what?"

"Helping me put my life back on track.. Chelle says the old Carla's coming back, though that's not always a good thing," Carla smiled, knowing that she was the Ice-Queen to some people.

"Well if a kiss from you was my reward, them I'm happy to help," Jack smiled honestly, glad to help. If he was honest, Carla's story had changed his poor outlook on life - Partying and having fun was what his life was about, but he realised that there was better things to do with his time, and right now that was helping Carla.

Unexpectedly, Carla leaned over to Jack and kissed him. She hadn't even expected to do that herself, but something inside of her had clicked after his kind words. Jack suddenly pulled away, leaving Carla feeling very vulnerable - She'd just let her feelings show, only seemingly they weren't reciprocated and her confession without using words had possibly just ruined one of her closest friendships.

"Carla..?"

"What?" Carla spat, obviously embarrassed and upset.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"Please Jack.. I need you," Carla begged, wanting him to know how she felt.

"I need you too," Jack admitted, before putting his arms around Carla and pulling her into his arms.

"I love you.." Carla whispered, not sure whether she'd get a response. The last person that claimed to love her had raped her, but with Jack she felt safe. She felt **loved.**

"I love you too," He replied, before taking her hand and squeezing it, as if to reassure her.

**I know it's not very long, just thought I'd write this part - Hope you enjoyed! There'll be more stuff to come with Peter and his jealousy, but for the next chapter or two, it focuses on Jack and Carla, though revelations will might cause Carla to regret her decision to be with Jack.. watch this space!**

**a.n/ Thank you for reading/reviewing :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four.**

After waking up the next morning, Carla let out a soft sigh, reflecting on the events of the

previous night. After making their way home, Jack had been so understanding about Carla's apprehension for sleeping with him. To be honest, Jack himself didn't want to initiate any actions which Carla might find uncomfortable or upsetting, so offered to sleep on the couch. Carla, not wanting to spend another night alone, had insisted that Jack just lay in bed with her. Reluctant at first, Jack decided to decline however Carla eventually managed to change his mind. A smile crept up on Carla's face, for the first time in months not waking up with nightmares of Frank, reliving the horrific night which changed her life forever. Instead, she slept peacefully, with Jack by her side.

After hearing the shower turn on, Carla reluctantly got up out of her warm bed, getting dressed, before hearing a vibrating sound coming from Jack's jacket pocket. She decided to ignore it at first, but the vibrating seemingly got louder. Hesitantly, Carla padded towards her dressing table, picking up the jacket which had been carelessly thrown on the chair. Reaching into it's pocket, Carla took out the phone and was surprised to see a woman's name appear on the phone. It read "Emma", an unfamiliar name of Carla's lips. Jack hadn't spoken of an Emma, so Carla was slightly confused.

When the phone eventually stopped vibrating, Carla stared at the phone in her hand for a couple of seconds before hearing a bleeping noise, presuming it was a message tone. Picking up the phone, it notified Carla that there was one new voicemail. Carla looked behind her, in case Jack made a sudden appearance, but Carla needn't have worried as the shower was still running. Running her fingertips over the phone's keypad, she dialed the voicemail number, hoping to hear the message which was left.

"Jack? Look, it's me Emma. I know you don't want to talk right now after what I've done, but I really need to see you. I'm not asking you to forgive me, just call me back and we can meet up. I've something to tell you. It's important. Bye, then."

Once the voicemail ended, Carla heard Jack's soft steps as he re-entered Carla's impeccably designed bedroom, softly singing a "Grease" song to himself. As he gently pushed the door open, presuming Carla was still asleep, he was met with an instead angry looking Carla.

"Who's Emma?"

**I know it's short, but I've got to get some coursework done, and wrote this during a break I took from studying. Thank you already for all your lovely reviews, and I promise the next chapter will be longer, I've it already written but editing slightly. Thanks for reading as always :)**


	5. Chapter 5

"Look Carla, it's not like that.." Jack says softly, hoping to placate her.

"What's it like then?" Carla spits, still sure Jack must've been seeing this "Emma" whoever she was.

"Look there's summet I have to tell you.." Jack says, knowing it's time for the truth.

"Go on then."

"Emma.. she's an ex.."

" I flamin' knew it!" Carla shouts, her anger increasing. She may have to tolerate Frank every day, his malevolent stares which made her shudder, his seemingly kind words yet Carla knows what he means, but she wouldn't put up with her boyfriend cheating.

"Look it's not like that! She's my kids mum, alright? She's been hassling me ever since I split with her, using Ellie as an excuse to see her.." Jack explains, before stopping himself pacing up and down the room, sitting next to Carla on her bed.

"You have a kid? Why didn't you tell me before..?" Carla asks, no anger apparent, just annoyance. It's not like she had anything a_gainst _kids, she just didn't plan on having any, not even in the distant future.

"I thought I'd ruin everything.. especially since we got together. I know women don't particularly like baggage.." He admits, before continuing "Her names Ellie.. Eleanor.. she's only five, god bless 'er." He takes out his wallet from his jacket, producing a picture of a small blonde haired girl, blue eyes and a huge grin, her hair tied up in pigtails.

"Trust me love, I've got a lot of baggage an' all," she laughs. "She's dead cute, y'know. Spit of you."

"Do you think so?" He smiles. He thought Carla would take an instant disliking to the child, though her compliments towards Ellie reassures him that she doesn't.

"Yeah.. got your eyes. And smile." Carla takes the photo from Jack's hand, admiring the little girls beauty. "Emma did say.. on the phone that whatever it was, was important. She wants to meet up," Carla adds, reluctantly. She does not want Jack to see his ex, though if whatever it was was regarding Ellie, Jack deserved to know about the welfare of his daughter.

"She could just be using Ellie as bait.. You have no idea what she's like," Jack says, knowing how Emma would use Ellie as bait, to try and win Jack back.

"You should just meet with her.. to make sure. It could actually be about Ellie, y'know."

"I don't think it will be.. but we'll see."

x

Back at the flat, tension were growing as Leanne questioned Peter once more.

"Why did you ring Carla, Peter?" Leanne scowls at her husband after searching through his phone for evidence that something was going on with him and Carla.

"What? Leanne have you been-"

"Yes I _have _looked through your phone Peter, and I've _seen _texts you've sent her, a little kiss at the flamin' end. Where's the rest of the texts, eh? Probably deleted them, knowing you. Once a cheat, always a flamin' cheat," Leanne spat, throwing Peter's phone on the couch beside him, his texts to Carla on the screen, even though it was a one-sided conversation, and Carla hadn't even replied to his feeble texts.

"Leanne it's not like that, alright! How many times to I have to say it, I am _not _having an affair with Carla! Learn to trust me eh, though it should be you saying that seeing as you're the one who was actually cheating.." Peter spat.

"Don't you _dare _bring Nick into this! I chose _you!" _

"No you _didn't _choose me Leanne, you were stuck with me when you married me on my deathbed, probably hoping I'd die so you could go off into the sunset with flamin' Tilsley!" Peter shouted, remembering how all he'd wanted to do was to marry Leanne that night, not knowing that the whole marriage was a farce, based on a complete _lie. _

"Peter, do _not s_ay that, I-"

"Oh save it for someone who actually _cares _Leanne, 'cos I know I don't at the moment." Peter replied before grabbing his jacket and phone before storming out of the flat.

**a.n/ Sorry it took me so long to update, hope you've enjoyed! Reviews dearly loved **

**:)**


	6. Chapter 6

Carla and Jack has walked as far as the café where they'd arranged to meet Emma, before Carla unlinked arms with Jack.

"Think this is my cue to go home, eh?" Carla said, knowing Jack needed to speak to Emma on his own.

"No Car, you don't have to!" Jack smiled, taking her hand.

"I think it's best eh, I don't even know the woman!"

"Well, maybe. I'll tell you how it goes," Jack smiled, before kissing Carla's hand and stepping into the small café.

Peter stormed out of the flat, slamming the door on his departure, which signified that he was angry and had departed the flat. He collapsed against the wall opposite the flat's door, fumbling in his pocket for a cigarette.

As he took his second drag, he reminisced about the heated argument he'd had with his wife. She'd accused him of having an affair with Carla, once _again. _He was completely _sick _of his increasingly paranoid wife's accusations, it was like a broken record on repeat. If he was honest, his feelings for Leanne weren't as strong as they used to be. Nowhere _near. _If he was completely honest with himself, those feelings he'd suppressed for Carla had just come flooding back, now realising he could no longer deny those mixed up feelings as _love. _The only problem he'd had was that Carla was now dating his cousin, Jack.

"_Must be summet about the Barlow's, eh?"_ he thought to himself, before putting his cigarette out, pacing the street in search of something stronger.

"Heya love!" Carla smiled, as she greeted Jack with a hug, though pulling away instantly as she noticed the tears in his eyes.

"Eh, what's happened? Is it Ellie?"

"Oh Carla.." Jack sobbed, not able to hide his emotions.

"It's Emma.. she's got cancer! It's so aggressive and.. it's untreatable. She's going to die. She'll be leaving Ellie without a mum!" Jack sobs increased, though mainly on behalf of his daughter. He'd still had some feelings towards Emma, though it was no longer love, but the fact that his little girl would lose the one person she'd need to most growing up, would be snatched away from her. The sudden realisation hit him with a thud in the chest, as he contemplated what his future held. He knew that _he'd _have custody of Ellie, but he didn't quite know what the situation with Carla would be. Would she take a dislike to Ellie? Would she split with Jack, the idea of having a child to look after too much to cope with? He had no idea, so he decided he'd ask her straight out.

"Car?"

"Mhm..?" Carla gave him a gentle smile, as she placed her hand on his shoulder in a comforting motion.

"I know this must be hard for you.. b-but when Emma dies, and I've got custody of Ellie.. Will you stick by me? I h-honestly don't expect you too, I mean-"

"Jack... I love you, and I'm not letting you go. Get that into that daft mind of yours, eh?" Carla smiled slightly as she lay down on the sofa, beckoning for Jack to accompany her.

Reviews loved!

**a.n/ Sorry it's short!**


End file.
